The Seven
by PokeSpe-Lover-Girl33333
Summary: Percy and his friends meet their worst nightmare, a group of young demigods name The Seven. Tempers flare and now Percy and the rest of the camp must defend the gods against their young brothers and sisters. Rated M for language and blood.


Me: My first Percy Jackson story, I'm kinda nervous. Here to be my co-host is Silver from the Pokemon Adventures manga! Yeah I like Pokemon, what of it?

Silver: Nice too meet you I guess.

Me: Okay let's start the story.

Silver: She doesn't own anything but her fake junk.

Chapter 1 - Meet the Seven.

Percy's P.O.V

I ran along side Grover and Annabeth on a side walk in my favorite city, New York. We were looking for some hellhounds we saw while we were hanging out and walking around. It's strange to see hellhounds in the city, but that just made us worry. What if they were after a new half-blood? So, we ran as fast as we could. The hellhounds must have smelled half-blood because they ran toward the docks and started circling something. There were three hellhounds in total. "Annabeth, you and me distract the dogs while Grover gets the kid." I said, pulling out Riptide. They nodded and we charged toward the hellhounds.

We didn't even get 5 feet of them when we heard a voice from the middle of the circle. "Get the hell away from us you stupid mutt!" the voice was male and angry. I saw one hellhound jump in toward the middle to rip the voice to shread only to get kicked in the face by a white sneaker. "I _said _get away, mutt." the voice growled. The hounds started to growl and snap at the middle of the circle. Their huge bodies were still in the way so I couldn't see the kid at all but I knew he wasn't normal. How do I know that? Because, 1) He can see the hounds. and 2) He was crazy enough to kick one in the face!

"Koshi, I think you made them mad!" said a different more nervous voice. "Does it look like I care, Keiji?" the first voice yelled. "Quit fighting each other and start fighting the dogs. I want to get home by 4 o'clock, Lacey's making cake." a third voice said in an annoyed tone. "Yeah alright, Akemi." the first voice said. I saw a dim white light cut across each hellhound and disintegrated it. The light dimmed down even more before it disappeared, leaving in it's place 3 boys.

The tallest boy looked mean. I mean seriously he looked _mean _for a boy who's 4 feet tall. He and pale-ish pink skin and sharp red eyes that glared at the yellow dust. His lips tugged up into an evil smirk. He stomped the yellow dust with his black hightops. He straightened his black jeans and T-shirt and zipped up his black and red hoodie. His short black hair was tied back and covered by his black and red bandanna.

The 2nd tallest, a couple centimeters shorter than the first, had a kind, older look to his face. He had the same skin tone as the first boy and the same color hair, but his eyes were a cool light green. His eyes looked softly at the dust, like he felt sorry for the hounds. His hair fell an inch over his shoulder and his bangs exploded over his forehead. He stepped over the dust carefully with his green and white converse. His light blue jeans were stained yellow at the bottom. He shook of the dust that clung to his white T-shirt and green and white jacket.

The shortest, only by a couple centimeters, had the same color skin and hair, but had electric blue eyes. He had on white boots and long blue cargo pants. He had a white long sleeved T-shirt under a short sleeved blue hoodie. His short hair went to his shoulder, his bangs exploded under a white beanie.

"You looked like you were having fun." the smallest boy said in a soft monotone voice. The three of them walked toward us. "He shouldn't enjoy killing things. That look on your face when you sliced them, Koshi, it was disturbing." the 2nd tallest said. "Oh, shut it, Keiji. Everything disturbs you." 'Koshi' snapped. "Don't speak to me like that! I'm the oldest, and I'm not afraid to ground you into the actual ground." 'Keiji' growled back.

Koshi glared at him. "Quit acting like you're _so _smart and better than me. I'm stronger, taller, and faster than you and don't you forget that!" he shouted. "Little boy, don't make me go all grand master ninja on you. Now get your ass in gear and walk!" Keiji yelled, pushing Koshi. Koshi grumbled, but seemed like he knew he was beat and slinked over to the side.

The shortest kid looked up at Koshi with a blank face. "You've angered my older brother. I would punish you if we weren't running late." he said. Koshi looked offended. "_I'm _your older brother too! You can't just favor him because he's the oldest, Akemi." he shouted. 'Akemi' shrugged his shoulders and said,"Then can I favor him because he's smarter?" Koshi growled dangerously but before he could do anything to the younger boy Annabeth spoke up.

"Who are you and how did you see those hellhounds?" she asked, getting to the point. They finally seemed to notice us and looked at each other. "Do you think they're..?" Keiji started to ask. "Definitely." Akemi answered before he could finish. "You think they'd be..." Koshi also started. "Not on your level." Akemi once again answered. I started getting annoyed. They're having their own side conversations when we're trying to talk to them.

"Well then, you must be from Camp HalfBlood." Akemi finally said, taking the role as their representative. We were stunned for a second, they couldn't be from camp we know everyone there. "Yes." Annabeth said, trying to be as calm as possible. The small boy nodded. "We've been expecting this. Well, if you excuse us we'll be going." he said before ambling out with the other boys.

"W-what? Wait a minute!" Annabeth shouted before running after the kids. Grover and I had no choice but to follow through the maze of buildings before stopping at a tall red brick building. There was a gold plate next to the glass door. In ancient Greek it read,"The Demigod Orphanage." Annabeth peered at the plate. "'The Demigod Orphanage'? What's that mean?" she asked. Just then we heard the jingle of a bell and looked up to the door. A girl, probably about 14-years-old, with long white hair and sharp blue eyes poked her head out the door. "Can I help you?" she asked in a soft tone.

"Yes," Annabeth stated. "I think you can. Do you think we could come in?" The girl look back and spoke to someone behind her. "Why yes..." she said as she turned back around."My boss wants to talk with you." She opened the door to reveal she was wearing a plain white dress and sandles. She held open the door so we could go in then secured that the door was locked before leading us to an elevator. She pressed a silver and green owl symbol button. We waited for a while until the doors opened with a _Ding_.

We saw a long corridor with many doors on both sides that were decorated most likely to match the inhabitants. The end door was a plain white door with a silver, metal owl on the top. The girl opened the door and spoke to the person on the other side. She turned to us with a smile and motioned to the door. "She's ready to see you." she said cheerfully before striding down toward the elevator doors.

Annabeth was the one to push open the door to reveal a tasteful room most likely meant for a girl. It was large with hard wood floors and white walls. A queen sized canopy bed was on the left side. It had silver drapes and green beddings. Built in the walls were drawers, probably for clothes, and two lamps on either side of the bed. On the other side of the room was a work station of sorts. The walls were hollowed to have built in book shelves. A work table with blue prints, tools, and chem sets. In the middle of the wall I was facing there was a large window that took 2/4ths of the wall with two glass door that lead to a balcony.

In front of the window was a desk made for a corporation boss with a matching chair, the back facing us. "Ahh," a female voice spoke."I've been expecting you." The chair turned for us to see a young girl, maybe 11-years-old, with straight black hair and smokey grey eyes. She wore a white collar shirt with a black mini skirt and and black loafers. She smiled an adult like smile and walked gracefully toward the front of the desk. "Come, come. I see Lacey lead you to the right place." she said, sitting on the desk and crossing her legs.

We moved forward and let her begin her explanation. "My name is Sheila Lair, I'm one of the seven authorities of this organization. We take in orphaned demigods and train them as best as we can for the real world. We train and live together and when someone is old enough they can choose to leave us." she explained."We knew of Camp HalfBlood but thought that if we just sent them to camp they wouldn't get the education they needed to live. We send our charges to school so they may have a future." She looked at us and smiled. "Are there any questions?" she asked.

Annabeth again took charge. "Could your authority figures meet with our camp director? We need to get this figured out." she asked. Sheila cocked her head to the side. "Why do we need to get this 'figured out'? I understand this perfectly, it's just _you _who doesn't understand. If you must you can speak to our leader." Sheila said, innocently, hoping of the desk and leading us out.

"I don't like her, who does she think she is?" Annabeth whispered. "A daughter of Athena with great ears." Sheila said, letting us move into the elevator before pushing a white button with a chef hat on it.

Annabeth's P.O.V

I didn't like Sheila but when she told me at least one of the 'Seven' should be here and left us, I actually believed her and looked around. I tripped on something and looked down, I had tripped on a _person_. "Hello," the boy said. "Um, hello?" I said, backing away quickly. "What in the world are you doing?" Percy asked the boy.

He had a right to ask that. The boy had short blond hair and bangs swept to one side covering his eye, which were blue. He only wore some loose jean shorts and white tennis shoes. He stared up at the white ceiling and laid on the white tile. "When my big brother gets hot he does this. Except he wears his swim trunks. Then he clogs the faucet and turns it on, Letting himself cool down, I just wanted to how it feels." he said, before getting up.

"You're the people Shelly told me about." he said, getting up. He looked about 12-years-old. "Shelly?" Grover asked. "Oh, you must know her as Sheila. Do not call her Shelly because she will kill you." he said, cracking his back. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Caster Storm and I am one of the Seven." I was shocked. How was _he _one of the Seven. "Shelly probably didn't tell you there are different jobs for the Seven. Shelly deals with information, which is how she knows about you, and I deal with weapon and medicinal stock. A pathetic job I know, but I'm also lead in healing since my brother...never mind. Come with me, I'll take you to another Seven." he said, leading us toward the elevator.

He pushed a button with a gold bow and arrow.

We arrived at another corridor, similar to the one on Sheila's floor. He walked toward the end of the corridor. The door at the end was white and had a gold, metal bow and arrow on the top. Caster swung the door open and motioned us to get inside. We walked in and saw the room was shared. It had a bunk bed built into the wall with rings on the side of it, probably to climb up. Two desks were on either side of the bed. One was neat and organized the other was messy and disorganized. The hardwood floor on the left side was made into a basketball court. A green circular rug was in the middle of the floor. Most of the wall, like in Sheila's room, was a window with two open doors.

"Big Brother!" Caster called running out onto the large balcony. Another boy, slightly older then Caster, turned around. My heart stopped he looked like Caster, but he also looked like...Luke. I shook that thought out of my mind and walked forward with Percy and Grover with me. "Who are you?" I asked. The boy smirked, sitting on the stone railing, and crossed his legs. "Shouldn't I ask you that since you're in my house?" he said, cocking his head to the side. I glared at him, was everyone here rude? "If you must know, my name is Arrow Storm and I am part of the Seven. I am in charge of training young demigods. You all must be tired, why don't you go home and we'll pick this up later." he offered.

I upped my glare and hissed at him,"A tempting offer, but we would like to finish this now so we can leave." Arrow's smirk widened and he hopped off the railing. "Very well then, I'll take you to your next guide." he said, walking toward the door. "Why don't you just take us to your leader?" I questioned. He turned around and I flinched at the seriousness of his face. "The Seven work together. If one of us don't think you're worth it then we won't take you to our leader. The reason we aren't taking you directly to the leader is because we're checking, one on one, to see if you are worth it." he explained with blank eyes. "If you can't handle being scrutinized you may leave."

"We're fine, just take us to the the next Seven. We only have three more to get to the head right?" Percy asked, taking the lead. Arrow smiled, a real smile this time, and nodded leading us to the elevator.

Grover's P.O.V

We got out of the elevator and Arrow lead us to another door, this time with a garnet ore rose on the top. I smelled sweet perfume coming from the room. He knocked on the door lightly before receiving an 'come in' from a soft voice. He opened the door to reveal a room fit for a princess.

It had polished white tile flooring and rose pink colored walls. A dresser set, wardrobe, and mirror was on the left hand side of the room. A queen sized bed with red blankets and frilly white pillows on the right hand side. An old pink bunny was carefully place on the bed. A girl with spiraling blond hair and leaf green eyes was out on the balcony. She wore a green tank top that faded out at the bottom and white capris with green and white tennis shoes.

She was singing softly as she watered the dozens of flowers placed on the balcony. Aah, nature. I think I might like this girl. "Hello." she said, looking up from the roses she was tending to. "You all must be tired." She used some magic and a table with enough chairs, tea, and snacks for everyone. "Please, take a seat. We'll discuss this like civilized beings." she said, walking to the bathroom to freshen up.

Arrow was the first to take a seat and pour some tea in his porcelain cup. "Come on then." he shouted at us in a now British accent. "It's rather rude to leave a lady waiting when she took the time to prepare this for you." Caster took the seat next to him, now dressed in a baggy green shirt. "Big Brother," he started. "Your accent!" Arrow looked surprised then cleared his throat. "Oh, sorry, I forgot." he said, in a now American accent.

The others and I sat down and waited for the girl, awkwardly watching Arrow have his tea. The girl finally stepped out of the bathroom and sat down, pouring herself some tea. She took a sip and looked around. "I wanted to make this comfortable for you, but it seems this wasn't the best way to do it. Maybe we should skip the tea and start talking." she said. "You're probably thinking about who I am and what is my role in this organization, but before that let me tell you a story."

Me:Mwahaha, cliffhanger!

Silver: Read and review.


End file.
